Lick
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Ela desconfiou que havia algo errado quando ele farejou o ar, mas teve certeza absoluta quando ele começou a lambê-la.


**Lick**

_- life is like an ice-cream cone, you have to lick it one day at a time._

Quando aquela manhã começou tentando desesperadamente parecer com uma outra qualquer, Sakura soube que algo daria errado. E tudo começou quando ela sentiu uma leve tontura ao se levantar, perdendo completamente o equilíbrio e fechando os olhos ao pensar que ia encontrar o chão quando braços másculos e fortes a seguraram pela cintura, a fazendo abrí-los novamente apenas para encontrar com o que deveria ter sido os azuis dos de Naruto... Mas eles não estavam azuis. Estavam levemente amarelados, as marcas em seu rosto um pouco mais acentuadas que o normal.

Piscou repetidamente, de repente se dando conta de como ele havia mudado nos últimos tempos - e de mais de uma maneira.

Ele agora era alto, forte, com olhos azuis extremamente vivos e atentos e com cabelos loiros adoravelmente desalinhados de forma que alguns fios sempre lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Uzumaki Naruto havia de fato se tornado o que qualquer garota em sã consciência chamaria de homem de sonhos se sua personalidade também fosse levada em consideração.

Com algumas ressalvas, claro. Ele era desorganizado, falava demais, às vezes se esquecia de ser humilde e sempre, _sempre_, dava um jeito de a deixar envergonhada na frente dos outros.

"-N-Naruto-kun?" – arriscou, respirando fundo e se arrependendo profundamente ao sentir o perfume forte que vinha dele. _Naruto nunca usava perfume_. Então o que...? Aquele cheiro era inegavelmente masculino e... Terrivelmente agradável. A kunoichi viu-se de repente engolindo em seco quando ele a colocou de pé novamente com um sorriso bonito brincando nos lábios, os caninos pontiagudos visíveis.

Céus... Aquele era Naruto, o que diabos estava fazendo? Secando seu próprio companheiro de time e melhor amigo? Era ridículo!

"-Você está bem, Sakura-chan?" – a voz dele também estava diferente. Grave, séria... _Sexy_. E inesperadamente ela teve vontade de se estapear por pensar algo assim. O que havia de errado com ela, francamente? Teve que pigarrear baixinho para reencontrar sua própria voz.

"-...Estou sim, e você?" – ele sorriu mais uma vez. Se ele pudesse parar de fazer aquilo ela com certeza agradeceria. Ou se ela pudesse pelo menos acordar de novo, porque aquele com certeza era um universo paralelo ao qual ela não pertencia.

"-Sim." – ele meramente disse, se afastando rápido demais e a fazendo sentir um estranho calafrio. Foi quando percebeu que ele também estava... Quente demais. – "É aquele dia do ano." – e nesse ponto teve a impressão de que ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, porque aquilo definitivamente não fez sentido algum.

Agora o que exatamente ele quis dizer com 'aquele dia do ano' ela não fazia idéia... E sinceramente seu dia já estava errado demais para que ela quisesse o piorar pensando muito sobre as estranhas reações que estava tendo ao loiro naquela manhã. Foi meneando a cabeça freneticamente que ela terminou de guardar suas coisas, e logo estavam mais uma vez prontos para partir. Quanto antes chegassem em Konoha, melhor.

Depois de pelo menos quinze minutos de viagem a kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa parou abruptamente, sentindo algo quente escorrer de seu nariz e passar por seus lábios, pingando não tão graciosamente em sua blusa. Ela desconfiou que havia algo errado quando Naruto parou mais à frente, farejando o ar e sorrindo deliberadamente quando pareceu reconhecer algo, voltando-se para ela lentamente.

Sakura passou a língua pelos lábios cuidadosamente, confirmando o gosto de sangue prontamente. Seu nariz estava sangrando.

_Seu maldito nariz estava sangrando _e Naruto estava se aproximando dela rápido demais, os olhos vidrados com o que parecia ser a mais plena e pura... _Satisfação? O que diabos...? _Levou uma mão ao nariz, sua linha de raciocínio se quebrando completamente quando ele a segurou na metade do caminho.

"-Sakura." – disse sério, e ela pôde sentir as unhas dele mais pontudas que o normal arranhando a pele de seu pulso.

_Sakura_.

_Nada de Sakura-chan_.

_Sakura._

Apenas, pura e simplesmente seu próprio nome – dito da maneira mais atraente que ela já tivera o prazer de ouvir em toda sua vida.

_Droga Sakura, aquele era Naruto!_

Ela tinha que pensar direito, ela tinha que...

...Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando ele a segurou pelo queixo com a outra mão, a forçando a erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. Os olhos, as marcas, as garras, os dentes...

Quando ele inclinou-se levemente na sua direção e diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre os dois ela fechou os olhos de maneira quase inconsciente, sentindo a respiração morna dele contra sua pele, apenas para abrí-los novamente quando sentiu que ele estava na verdade a lambendo.

Nos lábios.

Nos lábios, no nariz, no queixo, no pescoço. E por mais que agora ela tivesse certeza absoluta de que havia algo errado, sentia que ia derreter a qualquer instante.

Aquilo era demais até mesmo para ela.

_Droga._

Sentiu a língua quente e áspera voltar a lamber-lhe cuidadosamente o lábio inferior e parou de pensar completamente.

"-...Naruto..." – resmungou baixinho, segurando-o com a mão que tinha livre e finalmente unindo seus lábios naquele instante.

_Honestamente_, queria mais é que o fato dele ser Uzumaki Naruto fosse pelos ares.

_E ele estava retribuindo o maldito beijo._

Era em momentos como aquele que a realidade tomava um tapa na cara e se obrigava a ficar calada.

Sem ter um pingo de noção do que estava fazendo – ou tendo e ignorando completamente o fato – Sakura lambeu-lhe toda a extenção das bochechas até finalmente chegar à uma das orelhas, sorrindo de lado ao ouví-lo soltar um ruído satisfeito.

Não ousou abrir os olhos quando o sentiu se afastar, recebendo então uma última lambida no canto da boca.

"-Yo!"

Droga. _Droga. Droga. Droga!_

_...Kakashi. _E ela se quer havia o sentido se aproximar. Porque agora, de todos os momentos possíveis para se aparecer?

"-Kakashi-sensei!" – a voz de Naruto soou, dessa vez diferente. E quando ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez não haviam mais garras, caninos pontudos ou orbes amareladas. A voz não era mais séria. Mas ele ainda estava perto, perto _demais_.

"-Algo errado?" – e nesse momento Sakura soube que deveria estar vermelha. _Muito vermelha_.

"-Sakura-chan estava com o nariz sangrando!" – Naruto sorriu. – "Mas já resolvemos isso!"

Já resolvemos isso. _Já resolvemos isso? _O que diabos tinha acontecido ali? Ele lembrava? Ele tinha se quer noção?

"-Vamos logo, não queremos nos atrasar." – Kakashi anunciou, suspirando antes de fazer um sinal para que eles o seguissem. E mais essa de Kakashi não querendo se atrasar, sério mesmo...?

Sakura piscou algumas vezes quando Naruto a segurou pela mão.

"-Ne, Sakura-chan, é melhor irmos logo..." – e então ele se aproximou novamente, sorrindo de lado e lhe lambendo a bochecha direita. – "Pronto."

E quando ele a puxou para que seguissem seu sensei ela teve certeza de uma coisa: o que quer que 'aquele dia do ano' significasse, ela esperava muito, _mas muito_, que passasse a se repetir com mais frequência.

* * *

><p><em>Charles M. Schulz<em>

Eu sei que deveria estar atualizando Perfectly, mas... Simplesmente não resisti ao ímpeto de postar isso. Espero muito que mais alguém se divirta lendo isso tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

Beijos.


End file.
